HON! Season 2: The Boys of Music
by Beatrix Claveria
Summary: It's the second semester, and the Chords Club is still going strong. But when a former enemy comes back to their lives, a love confession is turned down, and leukemia threatens one of the character's lives, could Feliciano Vargas stand up again?


**Hey there! This is me again and this is my second story. It is basically part 2 of my story, HON! If you have not yet read part 1, then I suggest you to go back and find it. I'm sure it's there. Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Return of an Old "Enemy"<em>

There was this really annoying buzzing noise circling around…what is it? Feli pondered as he tried to drown out that annoying sound and go back to sleep. But soon it got so annoying he opened his eyes. His alarm clock greeted him like a puppy dog greeting its master. 7:31 AM.

Feli's eyes popped open and he sat up. "Why does this always happen to me?" he grumbled loudly as he got up and grabbed his school clothes. He was almost late for school…again!

After changing, he ran downstairs. The smell of pasta greeted him. He grabbed a plate from the counter and a fork. He opened the microwave and carefully took out the bowl of pasta. He put some on his plate then sat down on a chair. He began to gobble up and stuff as much pasta as he can into his mouth until he felt like he was choking. His older brother Lovino handed him a glass of water. "Why does this strangely remind me of something that happened a few months ago?" Lovino asked Feli as he watched Feli gulp down the water. Feli soon finished the water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Shut up and don't remind me of that!" he threatened his brother as he gobbled up more pasta. In his haste a little bit of the pasta fell on his lap and stained his pants. Feli shrieked and quickly tried to wipe it away with a napkin. "Nice going, Einstein" his brother teased sarcastically.

After he finished and brushed his teeth, Feli ran out towards the garage. He took out his red bike, waving to his grandpa Roma goodbye. He got on is bike, adjusted his bag, then began to pedal off to Bloomberg Lane. There his parents lived, and it was his daily custom to pass by and greet them. Feli was having second thoughts of doing this, since he was running late and all, but before he could change his mind, he saw his parent's house. His mother was on the balcony, hanging out a blanket of some sort. Feli slowed down as he waved at his mother. "Good morning, mom!" he greeted in his most cheerful voice. His mom looked up and smiled. "Good morning, dear! Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Feli grinned and tried to put on a relaxed, I'm-not-really-worked-up-about-it face. "I'm headed to school, mom!" he answered. Feli's mom waved at her son. "Take care!" she said, and then turned back to hanging out the blanket. Feli then turned left towards Weston Avenue and headed to the school.

He got there in just the nick of time. As soon as he sat down, his teacher came in. Feli took a deep breath. Why was he always late when it came to the beginning of school? Now he barely had enough energy.

"Today we have a new classmate!" the teacher announced. Everyone began whispering around, wondering who it would be. "I bet it's some transfer student from Europe!" someone whispered. "Who do you think it would be, Feli?" Kiku, Feli's seatmate and best friend, asked him. Feli was a little startled at first, then said, "Maybe it's a transfer student from Europe?" Kiku smiled widely. "I hope he or she could be part of our band" he said. Feli smiled. "Maybe"

As abruptly as it started, the whispering stopped when the transfer student came in. Everyone took a good look at him. He had rather long hair tied up in a ponytail hanging loosely behind his head. He wore this strange kind of shirt or something, and red flats. He looked rather Asian.

"Class, greet your new classmate, Wang Yao! He's from the neighbor school, Allied forces Academy! I hope all of you will be treating him well" the teacher said gaily. Feli looked at Wang. He doesn't look like a bad guy, he thought. Then he took a closer look at Wang's face, then remembered.

He was the pianist of the music band Pure Awesome, their rival last semester in the competition!

Feli turned to look at Kiku. Kiku's eyes were big and his mouth was slightly agate. Wang must have seen them too, because he had this shocked look on his face. Feli sighed and tried to straighten his mind.

This second semester might be harder than he thought.

…..

"What the hell, he's here?" Alfred cried out, anger and shock visible in his voice. It was lunch time, and four friends were at the school field, eating lunch (as usual). Feli nodded sadly. Alfred palm-slapped his forehead, saying in a dismayed tone "What does he want to do with us? Is he spying on us or something?"

"Technically, I'd rather you not talk about me while I'm right behind you" a voice said, a voice that made all 4 friends jump. They slowly turned around. Feli smiled up at him so that he won't get the wrong impression, but his smile felt loose and obviously wrong. "Um, hello, Wang! W-we didn't um, know you were right here" Feli stuttered nervously.

Wang sat down in between Kiku and Feli, and Feli felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "I'm not spying on you guys. I just came to study here because my parents think it's much better than the Academy" Wang explained. Feli gulped. "But, um, don't you want to go back since you, uh, have a certain music band there?" Feli asked, trying to keep his cool. Wang shrugged. "They kicked me out, man" he said simply.

The four friends exchanged shocked looks. "They kicked you out, why?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. Wang shrugged again, except now it looked rather sad. "Gilbert—you remember Gilbert, right?" Wang asked them, looking around. They nodded in unison. "He's one hell of a guy" Alfred added. "So, anyway, Gilbert did not like the feeling of losing. He was so angry one time he wanted to kick any of us out. Francis—you remember Francis, right?" He paused, looking around at them. They nodded again. "How could I forget that guy?" Feli said, nodding his head as he remembered rather not-worth-remembering memories about that Francis. "So anyway, Francis bailed out. I bailed out, too, but Gilbert didn't care who the heck wants to bail out so he kicked me out and Francis went spot-free, and now there's no Pure Awesome band anymore and now I hope Gilbert is crying his eyes out because I am so freaking MAD at him!" Wang cried out, smacking a fist on the ground. Feli flinched. He noticed how close Wang's hand was from Arthur's thermos. He wished his lucky stars he won't hit him with it. "Come on, man, cool down" Alfred told Wang. Wang turned to him. "Dude, how can i? I love Pure Awesome!" he exclaimed. Arthur was drinking that time, and he nearly spat out his drink when he heard what Wang said. Kiku patted his back politely as Arthur coughed.

Feli smiled sympathetically at Wang. "Don't worry, Wang. I'm sure you'll find a new band to play in" he said. Wang sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I hope so," he said sadly. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and h looked up at the four friends. "Hey, you guys have a club, right?" he asked Feli excitedly. Feli looked at Alfred. Alfred looked surprised, too. "Um, yes…?" Feli said hesitantly. I don't have a good feeling about this, he thought deep inside.

Wang smiled. "I guess you could count ME in!"

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hi again! Yeah, so this is part 2. How do you like it so far? I made up the names of the lane and the avenue, just in case you were wondering.**

**Quick preview: Wang proposes to join their club. But could the Chords Club even take in their former enemy?**


End file.
